Un nuevo comienzo para Hikigaya Hachiman
by LuisDonato
Summary: Es la primera vez que escribo algo, por lo que probablemente no sea algo tan bueno, de cualquier manera espero que les guste. Acepto opiniones y todo lo relacionado con esto. Escribí esto luego de leer por días diversos fanfics de la serie misma.


**Un nuevo comienzo para Hikigaya Hachiman**

Me encuentro caminando en las frías calles de la ciudad de Boston, divagando en los pensamientos que inundan mi cabeza. Han pasado casi 3 años desde que me fui de Chiba para estudiar música en el instituto "Berklee College of Music", del cual logre graduarme antes de tiempo ya que resulto que soy una especie de prodigio musical.

He estado metido tan profundamente en mis pensamientos que no había notado que de la nada comenzó a llover, por lo que decido apresurar el paso dirigiéndome a mi departamento lo más rápido posible, el cual para mi suerte no se encontraba muy lejos del lugar por el que caminaba, al pasar poco menos de 5 minutos llego al edificio en el cual me he hospedado durante todo este tiempo, entro en él y me dirijo hacia el elevador para acceder al piso en el que se encuentra mi habitación, en cuestión de unos cuantos segundos entro en mi departamento encendiendo las luces del mismo, camino hacia el baño en el cual entro después de quitarme la ropa depositándola en el pequeño cesto destinado a las prendas sucias, tomo una ducha para evitar contraer un resfriado y al mismo tiempo relajarme y despejar un poco mi mente, una vez terminada la ducha me coloco mi bata de baño la cual es de color negro y camino hasta mi recamara para vestirme con una playera de color blanco y una bermuda de color azul, camino hacia la cocina para preparar una taza de café, por lo que vierto un poco de agua en una olla pequeña la cual coloco sobre un quemador de la estufa, pasaran quiz minutos para que el agua esta lista, por lo que decido sentarme en el sofá de la sala, al hacerlo vuelvo a caer en los pensamientos que han rondado mi cabeza por los últimos 3 días.

(Subconsciente de Hachiman)

- _Así que al fin podre regresar a Chiba-_

- _Me alegra el saber que al fin podre ver a mi querida imouto Komachi, la cual no he visto desde que me fui de casa, y al estar ocupado en el colegio no tuve muchas oportunidades de contactarme con ella, me pregunto cómo estará, probablemente haya logrado entrar a la preparatoria sobu sin mucho esfuerzo. Aunque probablemente siga enfadada conmigo luego de lo que sucedió con Yukinoshita y Yuigahama…_

(Exterior de la mente de Hachiman)

El tenue olor a humo me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, por lo que me reconforto para ponerme de pie y dirigirme a la cocina, el agua estaba lista para preparar el café, "que rápido pasaron los 5 minutos" pienso mientras vierto un poco de agua en una taza, luego de lo cual coloco 3 cucharadas de café y 1 de azúcar, ciertamente se podría decir que el café estaba un poco cargado, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a este sabor. Regreso al sillón y tomo un pequeño sorbo de café no sin antes enfriarlo un poco, luego de hacerlo coloco la taza en la mesa de centro que se encuentra en la sala, lentamente vuelvo a entrar en mi subconsciente para continuar reflexionando mis pensamientos.

(Subconsciente de Hachiman)

 _-Yukinoshita y Yuigahama san… las chicas con las que pase probablemente los mejores momentos durante mi estancia en preparatoria, mis queridas compañeras de club, ese club al que tanto deteste asistir durante los primeros meses, pero luego de pasar tiempo con ellas fui ganándole cierto cariño, aquellas chicas las cuales me abrieron su corazón y enseñaron lo que era realmente "genuino". –_

 _-Aquellas personas tan importantes en mí vida, quienes me aceptaron e inclusive enamoraron de mí, esas inocentes chicas a las cuales traicione y engañe, lastimándolas de la peor manera, hiriendo sus sentimientos destruyendo todo lo que habíamos construido juntos, demoliendo toda la confianza que tenían en mi…-_

 _-Sabía que tarde o temprano regresaría a Chiba, que al hacerlo probablemente volvería a verlas-_

(Exterior de la mente de Hachiman) __

Todos estos pensamientos me han estado dando vueltas sin parar, muy dentro de mi tenia miedo de aceptar la realidad, pero ahora me he decidido, regresare a mi antiguo hogar, confrontare todos los errores que cometí en mi juventud, quizá no arregle ni recupere todas las relaciones perdidas debido a mi antigua actitud, pero al menos haría lo correcto, lo que debió ser desde un principio, lo "genuino" que tanto recibí, pero nunca pude dar.

Comenzare una nueva etapa, el yo de antes no existe más, todo lo que haga a partir de ahora será algo nuevo, será un nuevo comienzo para el no más ojo de pez Hikigaya Hachiman.


End file.
